


Verse: Reunion

by carnivoreghost



Series: Alto: A Song in Four Parts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Four verses from the song of Annette and Felix's courtship.Verse 1: Reunion.Tears didn’t fall. Her expression was resolute as she finally met his gaze. “There is a war. I don’t want to waste time and regret anything.”
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Alto: A Song in Four Parts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Verse: Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never wrote form FE:3H. This is my jump into it! We will see how it goes. :)
> 
> As always, the work is unbetaed.

Annette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. The dining hall was crowded. The relief of having the professor and Dimitri back was like a drug in the air. Though it was soured by the boar’s own madness and the impending doom of the fight ahead.

Felix would have missed her movement if he had been a less observant person. This was no battlefield but he was never truly relaxed. 

Especially not these days…

The dish in front of him did not seem as appetizing as it once did. 

“Felix?” Annette was next to him now,her hands fidgeting in front of her. 

Felix felt himself loosen up. Annette has that effect on him. Her presence uncoiled him like a spring and softened the edges his past had chipped into him.

She was so much older now, hair loose and long. Though her eyes still held that childlike intensity that he had become accustomed to in their school days. 

“Annette,” Felix spoke,softly. “What do you want?” It was a chore to keep venom out of his words. Old habits die hard.

“I wanted to see if you’d help me out with clearing my dorm room?” She was avoiding his gaze. 

“Why? I’m no maid.”

“Well,” Annette cleared her throating,shrugging off that strange shyness. “There are so many heavy boxes and-“ She paled. “What if there is a bug behind them.”

Felix smiled,the expression unpracticed on his own face. “There probably is.”

“Felix!”

“Maybe a big spider too.”

Annette shuddered. “Stop it! Stop it! You’re evil!”

“Would an evil man help you clear out your room?”

Ah. He had her there. “Just-“ She grimaced. “Just meet me at my dorm in an hour.” With that,Annette turned on her heel and stalked off to join Mercedes at exit.

Felix entertained the thought of abandoning the task he had been forced into. There was time to hit the training grounds or sharpen his swords. However he somehow ended up in front of Annette’s dorm room anyway.

After knocking,Annette opened the door. She was dressed more casually than before,the capelet and gloves she usually wore thrown over the desk chair behind her.

“Oh!” She looked up at him,blue eyes wide. “You actually came.”

“You asked me too,didn’t you?” Felix entered the room as Annette stepped aside. “There are no boxes here, Annette.” On the contrary,the dorm room was remarkably clean. 

Annette was sheepish was she closed the door. “Well I just wanted to talk to you. I’m so so so sorry I lied!”

Felix frowned. “You could have spoke to me outside your room.”

“N-Not for this.” Annette rushed forward,hand reaching out to wrap around his arm.

Felix expected an attack. Instead he got a kiss.

Annette lips ghosted,ever so light, against his cheek. The touch was small, but it set off a bloom of something hot and tight in his chest. 

This was the last thing he expected. Before he could react properly,she was already pulling away. His cheek felt colder in her wake. He pressed his finger to the spot where her lips had grazed. 

“I’m sorry,” she hung her head,voice barely over a whisper. “I’ve missed you.” Annette sniffled.

_Oh no._

“Annette.” Felix took a step towards her. Emotions were not his strong suit. Dealing with others’ was a nightmare. 

Tears didn’t fall. Her expression was resolute as she finally met his gaze. “There is a war. I don’t want to waste time and regret anything.” Her eyes burned like cold fire.

He nodded numbly. 

“So I’m going to say it!” She pointed a finger towards him. “Felix! You’re an evil man with a cold heart.”

He sighed. “You cut me deep.”

“But!” Annette jabbed that finger into his chest. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.”

“...What?” The hellfire died,leaving a puzzled expression on Annette’s delicate face.

“I missed you,” Felix repeated it,his hand now cupping the soft skin of her cheek.

He thought of pulling away and running. 

He thought of shrugging it off with biting words.

He thought of denial.

But she was right. It was war and he already regretted so much. This was something he would not.

Felix pressed his lips to her’s,soft and hesitant. The moment was tense. He held her, one hand on her face and the other wound tightly around her waist. She was not kissing back, Or reacting, Was he wrong? Did he misinterpret? Did-

Annette relaxed,sighing into the kiss. Her arms flung around his neck to pull him closer. Their bodies were flush against one another. The smell of perfume filled his nostrils, heady and thick. Magic, the scent sharp like ozone, clung to Annette’s hair.

But they did not break the kiss until they were both breathless and flushed.

Annette whined, as he pulled away. Her eyes were half lidded and glassy, filled with something that made his stomach toss and desire sit heavy in his gut.

She initiated the kiss this time, but not to his lips. Instead, she pressed an open mouth kiss onto the tender flesh of his jaw. 

“Anne-” Felix gasped, forcing back a groan. “Not- Not now.”

Annette stepped back from him like she had been burned. “I’m so sorry. Oh no, Felix I-”

He help a hand up. “Don’t apologize.” It was obvious he enjoyed it, if Annette looked downwards. “I didn’t _dislike_ it.”

The shame on Annette’s face wavered into something warmer. “Oh?”

“I’d like to do this again. I-“ Felix smiled, “I missed you too. But mostly your singing. Tell me all about those steaks? And cakes? I’m curious.”

Annette frowned,nose scrunching cutely. “You’re evil,Felix!”


End file.
